Mirror of Erised
by wordtypo
Summary: The young maou and his ever devoted soldier accidentally stumble upon a peculiar mirror.. what might they see? Conyuu (Conrad x Yuuri)


**Hey guys! Hows it going? I was inspired to write this short one-shot because of the Mirror of Erised in Harry Potter... I thought it'd be pretty cool to use it in this situation so.. Hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

"Heika, what are you doing down there?" asked the curious soldier, who had seen Yuuri open the door and wander down the staircase.

"Oh Conrad! I was just looking through these things… There must be some pretty cool stuff in the basement right?" replied an ecstatic young maou as he rummaged through old gifts, unaware that some held magical abilities. "And, it's Yuuri to you!"

The knight gently chuckled, and went into the basement himself, closing the door behind him. "Anything particularly interesting that you've found?" Conrad asked, just to keep the conversation going.

"Oh yea! There's this cool mirror that shows all of us together! Here-" exclaimed Yuuri as he tugged on Conrad's sleeves, beckoning him to follow.

The young king was oblivious to the actual purpose and origin of the mirror, and was confused as to why there'd be such an image of them in a place they've clearly never been before. The soldier though, instantly recognized the ancient mirror for what it was, and stopped dead in his tracks. Not wanting to see what was being projected. The double black sensed Conrad's hesitation, and stopped next to him, wondering what was wrong.

"Conrad… is everything alright?"

"Hei-Yuuri.. do you know what this mirror is?" asked a stunned knight.

"N-no, do you know what it is?" replied an apprehensive Yuuri, a bit afraid of what the answer would be due to Conrad's reaction of the mirror.

"Yes," the soldier paused, hesitating, unsure if he should tell the king the truth, only because he knew what question would come after.

"Really? Tell me Conrad"

The knight looked at the young maou, seeing light glimmering in his obsidian eyes, a spark of curiosity hidden behind those dark abysses. _Such innocence in this king_. Finally, with a sigh, the soldier relented after a few persistent tugs on the sleeve by a certain teenager.

"It's called the mirror of erised. It shows whoever's looking at it their heart's darkest desires. It's also said that the happiest man would look upon this mirror, and see himself exactly as he is."

"Hmm… I see, then Conrad what do you see?"

The soldier was expecting the innocently thrown question, but he still had a hard time giving the answer. Conrad suddenly found the brown, decaying cardboard box right next to the mirror very interesting, and kept a mental note to clean out the basement another time.

Noticing Conrad's lack of response, Yuuri realized that his question might have intruded on Conrad's own privacy "I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean, it's alright if you don't want to tell me since it might be very personal and I'm perfectly alright if you don't I mean everyone has their own secrets right like once I accident-"

" I see Heika and I playing baseball together"

The soldiers sentence cut the king off from his continued ramblings, and Yuuri's eyes slowly widened as he heard the soldier's statement. His smile couldn't have possibility grown any bigger. "Oh, phew, I'm glad it wasn't something very personal. Well, I'm flattered Conrad! I'd also love nothing more than to play catch with you. In fact, why not right now? Before the sun goes down."

"I'd love to"

"Also, its Yuuri to you, Conrad," teased a content double black.

The pair walked back upstairs, towards civilization, and away from the dusty old room, where Conrad sowed his first ever and only seed of lie to Yuuri.

The knight tried desperately to forget what he saw in the mirror, but his attempts soon proved to be futile, and the images replayed endlessly in his mind. It was terribly distracting, and it had gotten to the point where he had to dismiss himself and retire to bed earlier than usual.

That night, the soldier fell asleep to the images on the mirror. He fell asleep to himself tenderly kissing the young maou on the lips, and to Yuuri gently whispering words of sweet nothings to the soldier. It was heavenly bliss for the few short hours, only to have his heart ache all the more once the soldier awoke to the crimson light of first dawn and to the fading sound of those precious words.

" _I love you Conrad Weller"_


End file.
